This invention relates to an adjustable temperature sensor. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improved mercury temperature sensing device that allows for adjustability of the desired temperature setting which will initiate operation of the sensor.
The control of temperature in both residential and commercial structures have recently received a great deal of interest in light of the present world energy crisis. The national interest in conserving our dwindling hydrocarbon fuel supplies coupled with soaring energy costs have focused much attention on improving the reliability, flexibility and efficiency of temperature control devices.
Previously bi-metallic coils were used in thermostats. These coils, however, are subject to metal fatigue which results in drifting. Depending on location, drifting can cause a substantial energy loss in the range of 20 to 30 percent.
A major advancement in the thermostat field was the introduction of mercury switches. Such switches are set at the factory for predetermined operation. These switches serve to "switch on" the system at a specific temperature and "switch off" the system at another specific temperature. Although mercury switches do not suffer from drifting, they have generally not been readily adjustable. Accordingly, a number of the switches are usually required to achieve any degree of adjustability for temperature control.